


Dancing in the High Tide

by tooncestly



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: Steven tries to help Spinel get used to Earth, and so he introduces her to slow dancing. And Steven may discover some new feelings of his own.





	Dancing in the High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> A request by spnvn, a friend on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

"What's...that?"

Steven looks up from his phone, wondering what she was talking about. Beach City was having a festival at the moment, celebrating...something. Steven had to admit he wasn't paying attention at the time. He had other things to worry about. What Steven saw Spinel looking at was a group of people slow dancing. He blinks, a little confused himself. He thought she knew what dancing was...? "Why are they doing it so...slow?"

Oh! She didn't know what _slow_ dancing was! 

"That's slow dancing."

"But...why? How is that entertaining?" Steven knew Spinel was used to fast-paced dancing, used to dancing to entertain other gems. Spinel probably didn't understand doing things that wasn't for the entertainment of others. Spinel was so used to giving pieces of herself to others to make them smile that she hasn't realized she's allowed to have fun without someone watching. Steven wanted to show her she can enjoy herself. 

"I'll show you. Can I take your hand?" Spinel looks hesitant for a second, before she nods. Steven grabs her hand softly, and leads her over to a more isolated area. Steven doesn't wan an audience for this. He wants Spinel to know she doesn't need one. Steven lets his hand rest on Spinel's waist, and he watches her blush. Steven can't help but think it's a little cute. "You could you put a had on my shoulder, if you want." Spinel bites her lip and looks away, but she does put her hand there. Steven smiles, before deciding to move a little bit. Spinel panics, and she looks confused, and Steven realizes he should have waited. "Okay, hold on. Follow my lead?" 

Steven puts his right foot first, then his left, and then stepped back, and Spinel followed. They did this for awhile, just dancing in their own little corner of the beach. Eventually, Spinel puts her head on his shoulder, and Steven can feel his face burn. Steven wasn't sure why he was reacting like this. Or why he's been reacting this way towards Spinel in general.

He hasn't acted this way towards someone since...since...

Connie.

Oh.

He. He had a crush on Spinel. That explained so much. The way he wanted to make her happy. The way he was constantly touching her in some way. The way Spinel's smile caused stirring in his chest. 

Steven has no idea what to do with this realization. Spinel has lifted her head off his shoulder, and she's smiling at him now, in a way that seems truly happy.

Steven doesn't know what to do with this feelings. But he hopes that the two of them can figure it out, together.

**Author's Note:**

> check out stevinel.tumblr.com to request something or to just chat!!


End file.
